Shade Impulse - Chapter 1
Stage Maps Stage Bonuses 'Shade Impulse Chapter 1-1' |Start with 2 Destiny Points (DP). |} 1. False Hero :*Lv. 8 2. Delusory Knight :*Lv. 9 :*DP Chance: Win without taking damage. Reward: DP +1 3. Phantasmal Girl :*Lv. 15 :*DP Chance: Win without losing HP. Reward: DP +1 4. Imaginary Champion :*Lv. 14 5. False Stalwart :*Lv. 14 6. Treasure Chest: Valor Incense 7. Transient Lion (Spawns after defeating False Stalwart) :*Lv. 27 :*DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 8. Treasure Chest: Gold (Spawns after defeating all Manikins) 'Shade Impulse Chapter 1-2' |Start with 5 DP. |} 1. Fallacious Tree :*Lv. 15 :*DP Chance: Win within 20 sec. Reward: DP +1 2. Ephemeral Phandom :*Lv. 29 :*DP Chance: Ex Burst within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 3. Summonstone: Scarmiglione 4. Delusory Knight :*Lv.28 :*DP Chance: Wall Rush within 10 sec. Reward: DP+1 5. Treasure Chest: Mythril 6. Kefka :*Lv. 19 :*DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2 7. Ephemeral Vision :*Lv. 19 8. Counterfeit Youth :*Lv. 9 9. Potion (Spawns after defeating Kefka) 10. Capricious Thief :*Lv. 9 11. Capricious Reaper :*Lv. 16 :*DP Chance: Win without taking damage. Reward: DP +1 Scarmiglione: *hiss* My true ssstrength lies in death! And now you may call upon it... 'Shade Impulse Chapter 1-3' |Start with 6 DP. |} 1. Phantasmal Girl :*Lv. 10 :*DP Chance: BRV break within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 2. Counterfeit Wraith :*Lv. 18 3. Fallacious Wanderer :*Lv. 10 4. Transient Witch :*Lv. 32. DP Chance: Win within 20 sec. Reward: DP +1 5. Ether 6. Rare Manikin: False Hero :*Lv. 78. :*DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2 7. Imitation Liegeman :*Lv. 12 :*DP Chance: Battlegen within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 8. Ephemeral Phantom :*Lv. 19 :*DP Chance: Keep foe from getting Ex Cores. Reward: DP +1 9. Imitation Despot :*Lv. 31 10. Summonstone: Odin (Auto) 11. Rare Treasure Chest: Gold Odin: 'Shade Impulse Chapter 1-4' |Start with 4 DP. |} 1. Ephemeral Vision :*Lv. 33 :*DP Chance: Booster acc.multiplier >= x8. Reward: DP +1 2. Imaginary Soldier :*Lv. 11 3. Capricious Reaper :*Lv. 9 :*DP Chance: Battlegen within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 4. Phantasmal Girl :*Lv. 20 :*DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 5. Imaginary Champion :*Lv. 19 :*DP Chance: Win without taking damage. Reward: DP +1 6. Potion (Spawns after defeating Ephemeral Vision) 7. False Stalwart :*Lv. 34. 8. Treasure Chest: Rosetta Stone 9. Jecht :*Lv. 22. :*DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2 10. Uncommon Treasure Chest: Diamond 'Shade Impulse Chapter 1-5' |Start with 4 DP. |} 1. Delusory Warlock :*Lv. 9 :*DP Chance: Win within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 2. Phantasmal Harlequin :*Lv. 12 :*DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 3. Ephemeral Phantom :*Lv. 36 :*DP Chance: Keep foe from getting Ex Cores. Reward: DP +1 4. False Hero :*Lv. 22 :*DP Chance: Wall Rush within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1 5. Rare Manikin: False Stalwart :*Lv. 81. :*DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2 6. Treasure Chest: Ivory Choker 7. Counterfeit Youth :*Lv. 21 8. Transient Witch :*Lv. 37 :*DP Chance: Win without losing HP. Reward: DP +1 9. Rare Treasure Chest: Gold 10. Potion (Spawns after defeating Ephemeral Phantom) 11. Exdeath :*Lv. 24 = Game Script = The goddess of creation and harmony is dead, and without her, the world plunges into despair... Introduction Cid of the Lufaine: Each of the ten warriors, the world's last hope, have followed their own paths to obtain their crystals- But the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, perished as they watched, leaving the world in the hands of Chaos, god of discord. And as last spoken by the deity who summoned them- The warriors were now about to experience true darkness. Part 1 A scene occurs at Edge of Darkness where, one by one, the heroes start to vanish. Tidus: *gasps* Tidus: What... What the...?! Zidane and Bartz: *gasps* Tidus kneels, screams, then vanishes. Bartz and Zidane: Tidus!? Exdeath and Kekfa appear before the heroes. Exdeath: *laughs* Exdeath: The conflict of the gods has ended. Now you pawns must fade to darkness. Kefka: You're getting what you deserve. After all, Cosmos died- because of what you did! Zidane: What did you say!? Zidane vanishes. Squall, Cloud, Terra, Bartz, and Cecil follow suit. Kefka: It's better that you disappear than to know the brutal truth. Trust me. Onion Knight and Firion vanish. Exdeath: Fear not. I will wait until you are gone- Warrior of Light, vanishing, looks on. Exdeath: before I return the world to the Void. Exdeath and Kefka: *laughs* Warrior of Light completely vanishes, in his point of view. The scene changes to absolute darkness. Warrior of Light: There is not even a speck of light- I am in absolute darkness. Bartz: Did I really disappear? If all of us are gone, then that world- Squall: Is this it? Is this the way it all ends? The heroes' crystals appear one by one, swirling. Onion Knight: No... I don't want it to end. I learned through all the battles that we can't just give up! Even in the deepest despair! The crystals break through the darkness and appear in the Order of Sanctuary where the heroes receive them, surprised. Onion Knight: *gasps* Terra: Could this be...Cosmos's doing? A flashback is shown from Chaos and Cosmos's last confrontation. Cosmos: "What they must know is true darkness..." "DFF: Dissidia" plays in the background. Cecil: But they said that we were the ones who killed Cosmos... Firion: I think... we should find out the truth. Bartz: Why Cosmos had to disappear... If WE have to disappear as well... We've got to get some answers! Cloud: We're not gonna let them have their way. The heroes face in the same direction. The scene ends. Entering the Edge of Madness's world map, a dialogue occurs among Warrior of Light, Bartz, and Tidus. Warrior of Light: ...What is happening to this world? Bartz: Everything's on the verge of being devoured by chaos... Tidus: Guess we'd better get moving. Part 2 Souls who press for destruction to the very end make a farce of the coming calamity... At Ultimecia's Castle, Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness have a dialogue. Ultimecia: It seems the conflict is nearing its end. Shinryu is stirring. Cloud of Darkness: Shinryu? Ultimecia: Yes. That which purifies the world. The wyrm will cull the wheat from the chaff and wipe the world clean. A checkmate. :::And then the board is cleared for another match. Cloud of Darkness: So that is how these battles have repeated time and again. Ultimecia: Yes. I have had an eternity to master my gambit. But I feel something...unusual this time. The world trembles like never before. :::Could the Emperor have been able to achieve an absolute death for- Cloud of Darkness: We have no interest in that man's petty machinations. All that matters is to engulf all in our shadow. A return to the Void. Ultimecia: ...Why? Cloud of Darkness: The Void fascinates us. Unlike the world and its tiresome conspiracies, it is eternal. After three battles in the world map, a dialogue occurs between Onion Knight and Cloud. Onion Knight: I've got a bad feeling... I just know something's waiting for us ahead. Cloud: Doesn't matter. We decided to fight. That means we'll deal with whatever comes our way. Onion Knight: Right! 'Without Terra ' Before fighting Kefka at Kefka's Tower, a dialogue occurs. Kefka: Welcome, dear, dear friends. I've been thinking of just the right thing to say when we meet again. So here goes: ::I'll destroy EVERYTHING and create my own empire of death! After defeating Kefka, he leaves a speech. Kefka: Why try so hard to keep living? In the end, nothing truly matters... 'With Terra ' A scene occurs between Terra and Kefka at Kefka's Tower. Kefka: *laughs* Kefka:You're still alive? You pathetic dregs can't even die properly. Terra: Kefka... Kefka: Oh I know. You came here to be destroyed by me, right? Of course! After what you did to Cosmos, who wouldn't want to follow? Terra: Tell me. What is it that you know? Kefka: You want to hear? Do you? In that case... I'm not telling. Terra: Stop fooling around! Kefka: Sorry, mam. Come on. What does it matter anymore? *laughs* *sigh* Destruction is the fate of all things. ::Listen... Do you hear it? Those are fate's footsteps! Kefka uses Ultima Kefka: *chants* Kefka: Beyond the chaos, the end draws near. After defeating Kefka with Terra. Kefka: It's not enough... Destroy more... Have got to destroy more! Kefka: *grunts and pants* Terra: Just stop! None of this makes any sense! Kekfa: *laughs* Kefka: Destruction isn't supposed to make sense! It's only fun when it's senseless! Why create, when it will only be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing that you have to die? ::None of it will have meant anything once you do! Terra: We live to protect what we hold dear. As long as you have that, you can find the meaning on your own. Kefka: Meaning schmeaning! The whole world's going bye-bye! You included! Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? ::None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts! Destruction... Destruction is what makes life worth living! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything! Kefka vanishes while laughing. Terra: It was your broken heart- You were trying to fill it with destruction... (This misery must not be repeated-ever) I must keep moving forward. Part 3 A knight with a crushing strike... His strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior. At Dream's End, a scene occurs with Jecht and The Emperor. The Emperor: The long conflict between the gods is finally over. Jecht: It's gonna start over again, right? We get "purified" or whatever, then go play with the kids some more... The Emperor: Yes. That would usually be the case. But this time, we saw that Cosmos's death would not be transient, but absolute. ::::Her warriors will also completely vanish...as will we, eventually. Jecht: What're you talking about? The Emperor: We return to being the mere vessels that we were. That is how this battle will see its true end. Jecht: Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right. You've been trying to off us all from the beginning? Is that why you called us all here-as pawns of Chaos to do your dirty work? The Emperor: You are wrong on one point, Jecht. You are not Chaos's pawn. Jecht: ...What? After three battles in the world map, Squall and Firion have a dialogue. Squall: The fighting's been nonstop for some time now. Is everyone alright? Firion: Yeah. We're fine. None of us are alone. Part 4 The spirit can be passed on even if its wishes go unanswered... Continuing from the conversation in Part 3. The Emperor: You are wrong on one point, Jecht. You are not Chaos's pawn. Jecht: ...What? The Emperor: You must likely don't remember...but you were once a pawn of Cosmos. Harmony and disorder are always arbitrary. You just happen to be on our side now. ::::You are a traitor, a body of the dark with a heart of light. So I set out to use you. Jecht: Use me? The Emperor: To make crystals-special ones suited for bodies of the dark. Camera pans to the giant sword in the middle of the area. The Emperor: Light was born when you faced your son. Then I took the light when you fought him. Tremble in fear... ::::Now I have powers the likes of which even gods can only dream! Jecht turns away from The Emperor. Jecht: ...I get it now. And I finally get what kind of guy you really are. The Emperor: Where do you think you're going? Jecht moves away. Jecht: Off to fight-a REAL fight. With someone who's got the heart for it! Jecht leaves. The Emperor: ...Hmph. Bark while you can. Your time is short. Only I have the power to survive the world's demise. I shall reign in the end! 'Without Tidus ' Before fighting Jecht at Dream's End, a dialogue occurs. Jecht: So you made it this far, huh? Hmph, I don't see the kid around... ...Whatever. C'mon show me what you've got. That's what you're here for, right? After beating Jecht, he leaves a speech. Jecht: Heh. Not too shabby. Looks like I've got nothing to worry about. 'With Tidus ' Tidus sees Jecht turned back near the giant sword in the middle of Dream's End. He runs to him. '''The Troops' Advance' starts playing in the background.'' Tidus: *gasps* Jecht turns towards Tidus while plunging his sword towards the ground. Jecht: Hey. Tidus: What are you doing here!? Jecht: What? Can't even greet your old man? To be honest, I don't really know, either. Well, maybe we've got some unfinished business. Tidus: What are you talking about? Jecht: Haven't you learned anything? A real ace fights until the very end. Jecht plunges the sword to the ground again, then stretches his left arm. Jecht: And we just hit overtime. Jecht punches his palm. Tidus brings out his weapon. Tidus: *smirks* Tidus: Well, then- Jecht pulls out the sword and readily wields it. Jecht: Where did we leave off? After defeating Jecht, Jecht stands up and plunges his sword to the ground, still holding it. Jecht: So? Are you ready to move on? Tidus: What? Jecht: I think you had so much on your mind that you couldn't even take your next step. Tidus: That's not... Jecht: You're pathetic. Can't even get one thing right without me, can you? Tidus: I just- Jecht: Well, if you don't understand it, try just accepting it. Tidus: Huh? Jecht: Accept that you are weak. Accept the path you've taken. Accept that nothing makes sense in this whole damn world! ::Once you accept everything, then you can choose your next path- the one path you really want to take. Tidus: You came here...just to tell me that? Jecht: Gonna cry again? Tidus: Shut up. Jecht: *laughs* Jecht: There. That's my boy. Now don't make me come out here again, you hear? Tidus: Not for a million gil. Jecht turns away from Tidus. Jecht: See ya. Jecht leaves. Tidus: Hey, Dad... Thanks, huh? Jecht starts to vanish in white light. Jecht: It was fun. Being your dad and all. Jecht completely vanishes. Tidus: Don't worry. Tidus bows then looks up. Tidus: I'll save the tears... until everything's over. Part 5 Before all returns to nothingness, there is a task that must be done... Arriving at the Crystal World, the heroes have a dialogue. Terra: Something's coming... Warrior of Light: It feels as though the whole world is reeling... Cecil: The air has become stagnant. Perhaps because Cosmos is no more... Terra: I wonder what she meant by us knowing true darkness... What if the fate of the world is already decided...and all we've done was in vain? Zidane: ...Sure, maybe all we've done is gonna come to nothing. But are we just gonna give up? Now THAT would be a real waste! Warrior of Light: That's right. All we can do now is keep moving forward. May the crystals bless our world... Before fighting Exdeath at The Rift, a scene occurs among him, Warrior of Light, Bartz, and Tidus. Exdeath: So, you are all still alive. The power of the crystals is formidable indeed. Warrior of Light: The power of the crystals? Bartz: Exdeath, tell us what you know! What did you mean when you said that we killed Cosmos? Exdeath: I suppose I can enlighten you with truth now. Think of what the crystals are. They are born of the harmonious force possessed by a certain deity. Tidus: Harmonious force... You don't mean- Exdeath: Indeed, the crystals are shards of Cosmos. They themselves are the goddess's power. ::And it is because you had obtained them that Cosmos lost her strength and perished. The power of the crystals has allowed the pawns to live on without their master. ::But so feeble is the light that remains. Even that shall soon fade to nothing. Bartz: If that light goes out, we would- Exdeath: Return to the womb of the Void. Exdeath: *laughs* Warrior of Light: Cosmos... Why? Exdeath: If you cannot wait, I will send you on the journey myself. All shall return to nothing, as will I... For eternity! After defeating Exdeath, he delivers his final speech. Exdeath: This is the sensation... The boundaries of the flesh are broken, dissolving into nothingness... The Void is where all begins and all ends. ::Soon, all of you will become a part of this eternity! Exdeath: *laughs* Exdeath vanishes. Warrior of Light: Why did Cosmos make us obtain the crystals? Flashbacks are shown to Cosmos's final moments. Cosmos: I have been defeated. Scene changes. Cosmos: What they must know is... true darkness! And you are the last hope left into this world. Flashbacks end. Terra: Cosmos...must have known...that her death was a fate that couldn't be avoided. Bartz: And knowing that, still gave us the last of her strength? Warrior of Light: She placed her trust in us... She placed the last bit of hope she had in our hands. Terra: If the crystals-no, if Cosmos granted us her last remaining moments- Bartz: We can't let them go to waste. Warrior of Light: Let us fight-with our own strength. The Emperor enters, feet only shown. The Emperor: *laughs* The Emperor: I see the farce still continues. Whatever hero you are using will say almost the same lines. = See also = Shade Impulse - Chapter 2 Category:Story